


A Stranger They Love

by TheLovelyDanish



Series: Love Live/Hogwarts Crossovers [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Gryffindor Kanan Matsuura, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Kazuno Sarah/Kurosawa Dia, Minor Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, One Shot, Ravenclaw Mari Ohara, Slytherin Dia Kurosawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Kanan and Mari help comfort Dia after she runs away from home. One-Shot, Hogwarts AU





	A Stranger They Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to write the Aqours girls in Hogwarts for a little while, I wanted to make it a fun story, but in the end this piece of crap ended up coming out of my brain.
> 
> PLEASE give me some fun prompts for Hogwarts AU's for the Love Live girls!!

Kanan Matsuura expected her last week of summer break to be peaceful and quick. Mari and Dia had already helped her pack all her books and equipment for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Well Dia helped, Mari just made it her mission to try and distract the blue haired Gryffindor. She was more than ready to get back to school and see her friends again, since she hadn't seen most of them properly since Chika’s birthday a few weeks ago. Just the idea of being back in her favorite castle with her favorite people made Kanan ache for this last week to finish up. 

Suwawa, her brown owl and most reliable companion, sat on Kanan’s shoulder nipping at her ear as the bluenette wrote out a letters to Chika and You at her desk, who had written asking about Quidditch tryouts this coming school year. She was never one for boring, indoor activities such as writing and reading, but she always made time to write letters to her friends during their breaks. The old clock hanging on the wall opposite the fireplace chimed midnight and Kanan briefly considered putting her quill down and finishing her letter tomorrow. 

Before Kanan could finish up her letters, her fireplace burst into bright green flames and Dia Kurosawa fell onto her bedroom carpet with a dull thud. Her face and clothes were a little dirty with soot, mostly likely due to Kanan never cleaning her fireplace, but the filth was masked by her hysterical sobbing and coughing. The commotion of Dia's entrance disturbed Suwawa and the owl flapped her wings and flew over to her perch on the other side of the room. 

"What the?" Kanan gasped, "Dia?" Kanan turned in her seat and stared at Dia in shock. 

"They know," she cried. "Mum, dad, they know, they found out." Dia struggled to speak coherently. Kanan looked down and glanced at the light green bracelet around her wrist. All of her friends had matching bracelets that Riko had made them for Christmas last year. The Ravenclaw had told the group that the bracelets were enchanted so that with a spell they could send messages to each other or give out their location. Kanan wasted no time in bringing the bracelet up to her lips. 

_"Nuntius Mari!_ ” The Gryffindor commanded. “Mari, floo over to my house immediately. _Nuntius_ _finis_ _.”_ Kanana didn't respond to what Dia had said and she didn't dare ask questions. Not until Mari got here. 

About five minutes later Mari tumbled out of the fireplace dressed in a pair of Kanan’s shorts and a old Ravenclaw t-shirt. 

“Wow, a late night booty call? That’s unlike you Kanan.” Mari teased with a smile. "Dia?" Mari’s voice dropped to a whisper upon noticing the situation. Kanan looked at Mari with worrisome eyes meanwhile Dia seemed not to have notice her best friend had suddenly arrived. "Kanan, what's going on? Why is she crying" 

Kanan shared a worried look with Mari as she continued rocking Dia. Seeing Dia like this didn’t just scare the two girls. It absolutely terrified them. Dia was always the tough, stern one. She was the one to yell at the younger students when they broke a rule, like the perfect Slytherin prefect she was. She got angry at Chika and You when they did something stupid and reckless. She scolded Hanamaru and Ruby whenever she caught them sneaking into the kitchens late at night. Crying just wasn't something Dia did. Dia was strong. Dia was hardworking and a perfectionist. She was serious and a bit awkward. For her to be in Kanan's arms, not only crying but _sobbing_ like she'd just been told that Ruby only had two days to live, it scared Kanan and Mari more than anything else. 

Half an hour later, Mari and Kanan had managed to get Dia into Kanan’s bed. Even then, Dia didn’t show any emotion on her face, keeping a steady gaze on the bed beneath her. Mari and Kanan could almost feel the wheels in her head turning as she thought about whatever this situation was. 

"Look at us, Dia." 

It took Dia a moment to respond but after several long, silent moments, she turned and lifted her head to look her best friends in the eyes. Dia's eyes were soft, bloodshot, afraid. It made Kanan and Mari's hearts hurt. They had been friends with Dia since their first year, they saw her plenty of times with her walls down. Right now though, her walls completely crumbled and broken. She always held such a strong and formal demeanor, so looking at their best friend, defenseless and weak, was like looking at a stranger. A stranger they loved with all of their heart. A stranger whose heart needed to be fixed. 

"Can you tell us what happened tonight?" Mari asked, her voice soft. Dia played with the ends of her hair nervously, thinking hard. 

"Sarah sent me a letter," Dia said carefully, as though she was selecting each word a mere moment before she spoke them. Kanan and Mari shared a look. They could already see where this was going and it wasn’t going to be pretty. "My dad read it because I wasn't out of bed when it arrived. I don't know what it said, but it was something about … our relationship." 

Both girls noticed how much effort Dia was putting into keeping her voice steady. Kanan grabbed her hand and Mari wrapped an arm around Dia’s shoulders comfortingly, both girls sitting close to the broken Slytherin as she told the story. "Dad started yelling at me, he was mad that I’m dating a muggleborn from Beauxbatons. He wasn’t too thrilled to learn I was dating a girl either." Dia mumbled the last part, but Kanan and Mari heard every word. "Can I stay with you tonight?" 

“You parents kicked you out?” Mari asked hesitantly and Dia shook her head. 

“I didn’t give them the chance. I grabbed a fistful of floo powder and flooed to the first person I thought of.” Dia explained. “Oh god, what am I gonna do? What will I tell Ruby?” Dia’s voice cracked as she fought to hold back her tears. 

“You won’t need to tell her anything Dia. Your parents were just in shock, they didn’t except that kind of news.” Mari assured her. “Your parents love you just as much as we do, they would never kick you out for a silly reason like that.” Mari kissed Dia’s temple and wiped the stray tears away with her hand. 

“Dia,” Kanan sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Dia’s ear. As she began drawing her hand back, she caught hold of Dia's fingers and pulled them to her, pressing her lips against her friends knuckles. "You can stay as long as you want." 

“Do you want to write a letter to Sarah and tell her what happened?” Mari asked. 

“I have her number so you can call her on our phone.” 

“You’re what?” Dia and Mari looked over at the blunette in confusion. 

“It’s a muggle communication device. Honestly guys” The half-blood rolled her eyes. 

“No, don’t tell her anything yet.” Dia said a moment later. “She’ll just get worried and come over here and I don’t want that.” The Slytherin shook her head. “I just.” Dia took a shaky breath and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes flickered between the two other girls before landing on the comforter below her. 

“You just what?” Mari asked sensitively. 

“I want you two to be the ones to comfort me.” Kanan and Mari watched Dia’s cheeks turned pink and a few stray tears rolled down her smooth cheeks. 

Usually Kanan and Mari would tease the girl about a confession like that, but instead they just nodded and wrapped their arms around their friend as she broke apart in their arms. 

That morning, Kanan’s grandfather walked in to his granddaughters room only to find the three girls cuddled up in her tiny bed, with Kanan and Mari cuddling up on either side of Dia. He couldn't help but wonder how such loyal friends could end up in any Hogwarts house aside from Hufflepuffor how such different girls could become such amazing friends. He glanced down at the short letter in his hand and almost considered waking the girls before deciding against it, leaving the letter on the bedside table before closing the door as quiet as possible on his way out of the room. 

_Dia_ _,_

_We aren’t that happy with the news, you know that. We would rather you have picked a boy, preferably a pureblood. However, we aren’t heartless, if being with this girl is what will make you happy then we won’t stop you. You’re our daughter and nothing will ever make us not love you. Please come home._

_Mom & Dad _

_P.S. - Tell Kanan and Mari we say hi._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it was crappy, but hey  
> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!~ 
> 
> Forever&Always,  
> Kimmie


End file.
